Garamantia
General Information Shamanist (Only on-file) Fetishist (until 850) Sunni (since 850) |culture = Berber (Maghrebi)|tech_group = Middle Eastern (until 850) Muslim (since 850) |capital = Murzuk (2055)|rank = Duchy|government = Tribe|development = Start: 12}} is a Fetishist Berber tribe located in the Tripolitania and Fezzan areas, Maghreb region, of the Africa continent; present at the start of the 'Pre-Roman-Parthian War' era. Existing at the beginning of the starting year of 2, the tribe will border fellow Fetishist countries ( east), Hellenic countries ( north) and uncolonized native land. In the mod files the tribe is coded as a Shamanist country, but is only Fetishist in-game and later Sunni (at year 850). The tribe will be annexed by Khawarij at the start of the year 760, and will not be present on the map for the rest of the timeline. See also: Rome, Mzab, Gaetulia, Fezzan Decisions Eastern Technology Reform (until 850) * Requirement(s): ** Technology Group is Middle Eastern ** Is not at war ** Administrative power at least 200 ** Religious group is Christian ** Administrative Technology is at least 21 * Effect(s): ** Lose 200 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change Technology Group to Eastern Form Tripolitania * Requirement(s): ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** *** ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture is Tunisian *** Primary Culture is Berber ** Capital is located in the Area(s): Tripolitania or Fezzan ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** does NOT exist ** Is not at war ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Not a nomad nation ** Own core province(s): Leptis (354) and Thubactis (2589) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Sirt (355) *** Own core province(s): Tacape (353) * Effect(s): ** Leptis (354) becomes the capital ** Country changes to ** Country is removed from the HRE ** The Government Rank changes to Kingdom ** Tunisian becomes the new Primary Culture ** Gain a permanent claim on Area(s): Tripolitania ** The type of Government changes to Monarchy ** Gain government reform Autocracy ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Can embrace Berber Ideas and Traditions Form Tunisian Nation * Requirement(s): ** Is not: , , , or ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary culture is Tunisian *** Primary Culture is Berber **** Capital is in the Area: Tunisia, Fezzan, Tripolitania or Djerba ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** does NOT exist ** Is not at war ** Is not a subject nation ** Not a nomad nation ** Owns core province(s): Tunis (341) and Souss (2584) ** One of the following must be true: *** Owns core province(s): Kef (2583) *** Owns core province(s): Trablusgarp (354) * Effect(s): ** Tunis (341) becomes the Capital ** Country changes to ** Country is removed from the HRE ** The Government Rank changes to Kingdom ** Primary Culture changes to Tunisian ** Gain a permanent claim on Area(s): Tunisia ** If the country is a Tribe then: *** It becomes a Monarchy *** Gain Autocracy government reform ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Can embrace Tunisian Ideas and Traditions Muslim Technology Reform (until 850) * Requirment(s): ** Technology Group is Middle Eastern ** Is not at war ** Administrative Power at least 100 ** One of the follow must be true: *** Religious group is Muslim *** Administrative Technology at least 26 * Effect(s): ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change Technology Group to Muslim Berber Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -25.0% Naval Attrition ** May Raid Coasts * Ambition: ** +10.0% Global Trade Power * Ideas: ** Barbary Pirates: *** +25.0% Naval Force Limit Modifier ** Desert Warfare: *** +1.00 Attrition for Enemies ** Trans-Saharan Trade: *** +10.0% Trade Efficiency *** +20.0% Caravan Power ** Corsairs: *** +1.00 Yearly Navy Tradition *** +10.0% Privateer Efficiency ** Tuareg Cavalry: *** +10.0% Cavalry Combat Ability *** +10.0% Looting Speed ** Dual Diplomacy: *** +1 Diplomatic Relations ** The Brothers Barbarossa: *** +20.0% Galley Combat Ability Category:Countries Category:African countries Category:Fetishist countries Category:Tribes Category:Duchy (Rank) Category:Pre-Roman-Parthian War Category:Shamanist countries Category:Sunni countries Category:Berber countries Category:Maghrebi countries Category:Middle Eastern (Tech) Category:Muslim (Tech)